path of three fates
by luco-wolf
Summary: Maleficent is planing something big, in the Colorado desert, a tower that will reach the heavens, and now three new kids appear, each with their own agenda. things are about to get complicated.
1. the newcomers

**Path of three fates**

**Chapter: 1 The newcomers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom keepers series **

When Jess went to sleep that night she expected to be whisked away to another place, but this place didn't look like the Disney parks, in fact it wasn't. This place was more sinister; this place looked like a construction site, with workers rushing around scrambling to build various buildings, in the center of all the construction stood a half finished tower with long metal shafts on each side to hold it up, she looked up at the sky to see only a silver screen covered in lights. She looked around to see the walls looked the same; she was in a giant dome. She ran and hid behind a pile of metal sheets to get a better look. One of the workers walked by, what she thought were humans were actually robots, they had gears and metal scraps falling off them, they were scrambling around dragging things this way and that, most things went to the big tower to help in its construction, but others went to the various buildings. She thought it was just a dream until she looked down and saw that she was glowing, she was in her DHI state. She was about to rush off when she felt cold. She peeked out from behind the metal pile; walking right toward her was Maleficent, but she wasn't alone, following close behind her was a dark haired boy who looked about sixteen. The ground froze with every step he took, he reached out and touched one of the robots, which froze solid then busted to pieces, they were talking, Jess was just close enough to listen in.

"The tower is half done," Said the boy "4 more weeks and it will be complete, I had Lude install the cloaking device, we are now off the map"

"Good" Said Maleficent "you are turning out to be an exhalent prospect, Drain, keep it up"

"Thank you, master Maleficent" said Drain

"Now go use your powers to freeze all the new rooms," said Maleficent

"At once" Said Drain rushing off toward the tower

Maleficent disappeared into a near by building. Jess snuck away from her hiding spot trying to find a way out of the dome. She ran along the boarder form one side to the other, but the dome was perfect not even a crack existed. She sat down to rest after hours of searching.

"What are you doing here?" said a rough voice from somewhere behind her.

She turned around and was staring right in the face of one of the worker robots; she spun around to run only to see another robot coming at her. 

"We must turn you in," Said the other robot getting closer to her, their movement was wobbly, like they were missing some parts.

She looked around franticly trying to find a way out, there wasn't one. She was about to give up hope when her shadow slowly peeled its self off the ground and began to take shape, before her stood a boy about 16, he had short blond hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" she said wondering why he was in her shadow

"Not now" He said " first we need to take care of these two"

The boy raised his hands palms up to his side, both of the robots were lifted into the air several feet, he then closed both his hands, the two robots got crushed in mid air both heaps fell to the ground.

"Now it is time for you to wake up," he said pulling out the black fob from his pocket

"Wait" Jess said, "who are you and where are we?"

"My name is Darin" he said " as for were we are at, somewhere in the desert" with that he pressed the button.

Jess woke up in her bed, back at the orphanage, she looked around and everyone else was still asleep, including Amanda, she was probably in one of the parks, wondering where Jess was. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard voices down stairs; she slid out of her bed careful not to wake anyone else up, and creped out of her room to the stairs. When she looked down the stairs she saw a social service worker, Mrs. Nash, and a girl she had never seen before. The girl had long red hair and green eyes, she looked about 16. The social service worker left. Mrs. Nash looked up the stairs and saw Jess standing there. She signaled for Jess to come down the stairs, Jess thought she was in trouble since she didn't know what time it was. She walked down the stairs.

"I guess you are the first one awake this morning," said Mrs. Nash a little to happily "this is Randi, I want you to show her around"

"Ok" said Jess taking Randi upstairs 'this is going to be a long day' she said to herself.

**Yeah done with the first chapter**

**Pleas R&R**


	2. new places, old faces

**Chapter: 2 new places, old faces**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom keepers **

Randi turned out to be very polite during the tour. There wasn't much to see. Jess mostly just showed her the kitchen, the bedrooms, and the bathroom.

"I am going to get used to my new room now" Randi said in a small, quiet voice.

Jess walled back to her room to find that Amanda was still asleep.

What are they doing? Jess thought to herself. She found it weird that they were still in the park. Jess pulled out her diary from under her pillow and was flipping through it, trying to find a blank page. She came across something she hadn't drawn in there. It was a picture of the tower inside the dome from that night. Something wasn't right about the picture. The moon was inside the dome, and there were shooting stars to go along with it. Below it was one line it said "Beware the rules have changed, watch your back". Amanda started to stir. Jess quickly closed it and hid it inside her pillowcase. She hoped off her bed and walked over to Amanda's.

"Where were you?" Amanda asked her rubbing her eyes "the weirdest thing happened"

"Yeah same here" said Jess "We need to find the others I have something to tell all of you"

"You will have to wait till after school" said Amanda getting dressed "it is Friday after all"

Later at school, Amanda met up with Finn near his locker.

"What was that about last night?" Finn rhetorically asked her "I mean first we can't find Jess, then the fob goes missing, and then some weirdo tells us that we are in danger"

"I am still trying to figure out how he got in the park in the first place" Said Amanda as they walked to class "He just came out of nowhere"

"We have to be carful," said Finn as they entered the class "he might be an overtaker or at least working for them"

After school they were walking to a new park that had just been built to meet the others. Suddenly Amanda stopped.

"We are being followed," She whispered to him, pretending to tie her shoe

Finn glanced behind him to see a dark haired boy who looked to be about sixteen. The boy was pretending to look at the trees. Finn could tell one of his eyes was trained on them.

"Two weirdoes in the same day" Finn muttered "that has got to be a new record"

"Come on we need to get moving" said Amanda standing up "maybe we can loose him in the crowd"

They took off running. They weaved through the crowd trying to shake him off. They ran for several minutes until they had to stop to rest.

"I think we lost him in the crowd" said Finn trying to catch his breath.

"We need to meet up with the others," said Amanda as they mad their way to the meeting point.

They all met up in a near by park, that no one went to anymore. The place was falling apart. The swings were literally hanging by a thread. An old slide sat in one corner cover in wear and rust. What was once a jungle gym was now a pile of broken metal and plastic. Not even animals came here any more. It made the perfect place for them to talk without being heard.

"So we have all talked to the same guy," said Finn after everyone had shown up. "We know nothing about this Darin, but he seams to know about us"

"I say he is an overtaker," said Maybeck "the next time he shows up we should question him"

"But he saved me back in the dome" Jess piped in.

"It could have been a trick to gain your trust," said Maybeck who obviously didn't like him.

Jess was about to say something back, when out of nowhere two robots jumped out. Everyone jumped back in surprise.

"These look like the ones from last night" said Jess "These things are still falling apart"

The robot stepped forward. They were holding clubs that were made of scrap metal. They advanced forward swing their clubs. Jess' shadow jumped to life. It took on the familiar form of Darin. He was wielding two long swords.

"Don't you guys ever quit?" he asked rhetorically. He blocked their swings with little effort. He quickly impaled both of them, leaving them on the ground lifeless.

"What are those things?" asked Jess

"Rejects," said Darin putting away his swords "these are all the robot that didn't make the cut"

"Why are you in my shadow?" she asked him

"I am your shadow" he said back "I am always watching out for you, both of you"

"Who are you really?" Maybeck asked skeptically cutting off jess' next question.

"I am me," he said without even looking at him "one of you knew me before this, even if you don't know you did"

Darin lifted his hands up and the two robots rose into the air and were ripped apart. They slowly drifted down amongst the piles of scrap metal. He melted back into the ground leaving everyone confused as to what just happened.

**This one took longer than I thought.**

**Pleas R&R**


	3. the strange new girl

**Chapter 3: The strange new girl**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the kingdom keepers series **

Jess was standing the hallway, waiting for Randi to come out of her room. Something was up with that girl and Jess was determined to find out what it was. She was always off by herself. She never talked to anyone. It looked more like she was watching people than anything. What was really strange was that she is the only one that has her own room, which for some reason was always locked.

Randi slowly walked out of her room. She locked the door behind her and pocketed the key. Jess followed her as she walked down the hall to the bathroom where she turned around and looked at Jess.

"good morning" she said a little too happily

"Morning" Jess said back trying not to look suspicious

"how are you?" she said looking in the mirror

"I'm good I guess." Jess said trying to sound as normal as possible, the girls here weren't this talkative, especially in the morning.

"you guess?" she looked at Jess in the mirror.

"yeah, I mean I never really think about it, not a lot of people ask." Jess said still trying to be nice.

"oh, ok I guess, if thats the case" she paused. "tonight, since I'm new, can I hang out with you?" she asked cautiously. "I heard you were going somewhere"

"OH, um I'll get back to you on that one, I need to ask my sister, is that ok?"

"I guess." she said shrugging.

Jess went to leave, feeling bad but it was true, her and her "sister" ask each if things were ok with the other one before doing it. She went to Amanda's room and explained the situation to her sister including that she found the other girl odd.

"What's her name again?" Amanda asked.

"Her name is Randi." Jess said.

"Well, how you explain her, she sounds odd." she paused. " I want to know whats in her room, I'm going to break in to her room, but anyway, I don't care if she goes with us."

Jess went to find Randi. She found her in the living room reading.

" Hey, Randi." Jess said coming into the room. Randi looked up from her book.

"oh, hey, didn't hear you come down the stairs." she commented. Jess ignored that comment and got right down to what she wanted to say, hoping her sister would hurry up and get down here from her "exploring" as she called it. They had decided that Amanda would just simply come down stairs as the sign that she was done. Jess just had to keep Randi busy till then, which looked like that might be kind of hard.

" my sister said you can hang out with us." Jess said putting her best fake smile on.

"oh,really, thats great, I was afraid that I was going to have to spend the night alone." she said looking like she was about to die laughing."

Jess not knowing what the inside joke that Randi was having with herself, just asked "where did you come from?"

"well" Randi said as she went into the longest story ever.

Amanda came down the stairs just before Jess was about to fall asleep out of boredom.

"I have to talk to my sister for a little while, but i will talk to you later" said Jess as she ran over to Amanda. "What did you find out?"

"Nothing" said Amanda defeated "I couldn't get it open, I even tried to blow the door down"

"So, it is stuck then?"

"no, I felt the taint of dark magic on it" said Amanda a little scared "it was sealed shut"

"so we have two dark magic users to worry about now" said Jess "Her and Drain"

"you didn't tell me much about him"

"there isn't much to tell" said Jess walking up the stairs "he is evil, thats all we need to know"

A few hours later, all three of them were walking down the street. They were out cloths shopping. It went well, except that Randi kept picking out the weirdest clothes. Jess and Amanda got so frustrated with her that they picked her clothes out for her. They walked down the street looking for new shops to check out. They decided to stop at a jewelry store.

"We can't afford anything here" said Amanda protesting

"It will be fun to look around" said Jess, she turned to Randi "What do you think"

"It might be fun" said Randi

They walked into the store looking around at all the super expensive things. Jess and Amanda had made their way to the back of the store and Randi was at the front.

Jess was looking around the back, until she got board. She decided to go find Randi. She walked to the front of the store and saw Randi buying a very expensive gold necklace that had a ruby set in the middle. What seamed weird was that she pulled out a large stack of bills from her purse, and payed the whole thing off. Randi stuffed the necklace into her purse. Jess ran off to the back of the store where Amanda was at.

"I just saw the weirdest thing" Jess said said to Amanda

"what would that be?" said Randi who had just walked up

"Oh nothing really" said Jess, thinking about the rotten timing

"Well lets head back" said Amanda as they walked out of the store.

They walked in silence for a little while until Randi grabbed ahold of Jess and Amanda and ran for it, dragging them behind her.

"We are being followed" Randi said before they had a chance to ask.

Jess looked back to see more of those annoying robots following them. They ran for awhile until they were cut off by more robots. Jess and Amanda dove to the side and ran a little, until they realized Randi wasn't with them. They looked back to see the robots closing in on her. Just as they were about to grab her, she put her hand to the ground and a ring of light appeared around her. Everything within the ring started to dissolve, the plants, the ground, the robots, everything. When the light disappeared nothing was left except Randi standing in a black circle. She ran off before either of them could stop her.

**Please R&R**


	4. confushion

**Chapter: 4: confusion **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the kingdom keepers series **

It had been a week since the incident with Randi. She had returned to the house but denied the whole thing, especially the part about all the money. Every night Jess kept getting sent back to the tower, and every night she saw Maleficent, Drain, and the worker bots building that monstrosity. Darin has not show up again after the last rescue, not that he was needed at the moment.

Jess, Finn, and Amanda were walking around town trying to find something to do, since things had gone so quiet lately. They heard about a new store and decided to check it out. Apparently the place had everything you could imagine at it. They heard about the place from some people on the street. From what they heard it is a traveling store that doesn't stay in one place for long.

"A store that has everything, that doesn't stick around" said Jess as they walked down the road "how nice"

"If it is real then it raises the question as to why they would keep moving around and not just open more stores." said Finn still trying to figure out how they got him to go.

"Maybe they use that fact to get more customers" said Amanda

The store was located on what used to be an empty lot. It was a massive wooden building with a sign on it that said "The moving store." They walked in and were Instantly surrounded by things of all shapes and sizes. There was everything from food to electronics. The store seamed like it stretched on forever. They walked around checking out he many different things. As they were walking Jess suddenly stopped in front of a door, for reasons unknown she tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Can I help you?" said a voice beside her. she turned to look at who it was and gasped. There standing next to her wearing one of the employes uniforms was Drain.

"Just looking for the bathroom" she said trying to hide her face.

"To the front of the store and to the right" He said walking away "Have a nice day"

"Who was that?" asked Amanda,her and Finn had turned around when they realized Jess wasn't with them.

"That was Drain" she said

"You mean the guy who is working with Maleficent?" said Finn shocked

"Yeah, lucky for me that he has never seen my face before" said Jess "I have an idea thought"

Jess led Finn and Amanda around the store for several minutes until she found the service desk. She walked up and talked to the lady running it.

"Starting tomorrow we work here" she said walking back

"What?" Amanda and Finn said in unison.

"I figured it was the best way to keep an eye on him" said Jess with a shrug.

The next few weeks were crazy for the three of them. They were trying to balance school, work, and their keeper duties. All the while keeping an eye on Drain. The biggest shock was when they found out that Drain owned the store. That wasn't the end of it either, one day when Jess was following him he pulled out a gold chained ruby necklace. The same one that Randi had bought last time they were out. When she asked him about it, he just waved it off and ignored the question. Jess was confused about all of this. Drain seamed like a nice person from what she saw over the weeks she worked there. She kept wondering why a guy like him would work for Maleficent. She pondered this while putting stuffed dogs on a shelf, Finn and Amanda were doing the same near her. She caught something out of the corner of her and went to check it out.

"Not you guys again" she said when she came face to face with a group of the worker bots from the tower. She did the only thing she could, she ran.

The robots followed her down the aisle where the other two where at. The robot started flings parts of themselves at her. The chunks of metal wised past her head and hit Finn knocking him out. Amanda ran over and tried to use her powers to knock the robots over but ended up knocking thing off the shelf and on top of herself. Jess tried to help her up only to be knocked into a shelf by one of the robots, she knew no more.

Jess woke up in an unfamiliar room. There was weird machinery and equipment scattered around the room. She saw Finn and Amanda laying across the room.

"Don't get up to fast" came a voice from the other side of the room. Jess looked up and saw Drain. "I got rid of the robots for you"

"Uh, thanks" she said unsure of how to feel.

"I told her to keep them away from my store" he muttered to the side.

"I forgot to ask earlier but what is your name?" Jess said lying back down

"Drain" came the reply

"No" said Jess shaking her head "Your real name"

"It's Gemini" He said

"What a weird name"

"There is a reason that it is my name, but it is better that you don't know yet"

"Where am I" Said Finn who had just woke up

"I see you are awake" said Gemini "Better wake up the other one"

Gemini gathered everyone around him.

"Now you are probably wonder where I have brought you. you are still inside the store, we use this room for training"

"What kind of training?" asked Amanda skeptical about him

"Combat mostly, but sometimes for mental training" he said pointing out the machinery "From what I have seen the mechaloids won't leave you alone, so I have decided to train you to fight them"

"Why would you help us?" said Finn ready to run for it

"A favor to an old friend" said Gemini slightly looking away

"We will do it" Said Jess before anyone could say anything

"Good, we start now" said Gemini ushering them into another room.

**Please R&R**

**Also their training goes like this Amanda: better control over wind and healing, Finn: Ghost drive, and Jess: minor time manipulation. **


	5. fruits of their labor

**Chapter 5: Fruits of their labor**

It had been four months since there training started. It was a bit brutal but they pulled through. Feeling confident, they were practicing their new abilities on each other. Jess was just going through her daily list in her head. Every day she would think of what each of the three new comers were up to. Drain, or should she say Gemini, had been training them by day and working for Maleficent by night. She found all this weird but didn't think much of it. Randi had still been keeping to herself, but seamed to be watching them a lot. Darin had shown up here and there but ultimately was unneeded so he hadn't been doing much lately, she saw him at a few stores but that was about it. She knew there was a connection between the three, especially Randi and Gemini, but couldn't find out what it was. She focused more on what she was doing. It was a sunday, which meant no work or school, so they were siting around practicing. She was freezing time around some falling leaves making them stop in midair. Then made them flow in reverse, they attached themselves back to the tree they had fallen from. She liked her new powers, but also wondered how Gemini knew so much about them and how there powers worked in the first place. She kept thinking on this on her way home, she didn't talk much normally so it didn't bother the other two. They kept walking a little ways when she saw something gleam behind her. Spinning around she saw more of the robots, or mechaloids as Gemini called them.

"Guys, we are being followed" she said to Finn and Amanda who stopped suddenly

"No" said Finn "we are surrounded"

Sure enough more robots came to join the others, forming a circle around them.

"I guess this is as good a time as any to test our new powers" said Amanda charging in. She swiped her arms out in front of her and a thin layer of air shot out and sliced some of the robots in half.

Finn just stood there one of the robots thrust his word through his stomach. The sword passed through him. The robot got its head smashed in when Finn landed on him. The Finn that was on the ground slowly dissolved. This is ghost drive.

Jess looked like a blur as she used her time manipulation to speed herself up while slowing them down. They all made quick work of the mechaloids before leaving with no so much as a scratch.

"You have trained them well" said Darin who was sitting in a nearby tree watching them leave. "Make sure Randi keeps a close eye on them" he melted into the tree disappearing

Drain dropped down from the tree. His from melting away into that of Randi.

"I will not fail you brother" she said touching her chest "soon we will be free"

She ran off taking a shortcut to the orphanage. She went in and unsealed her room. The room was filled with various computers and surveillance equipment. She had cameras watching the whole house.

"Soon you guys will learn the truth" she said aloud watch Amanda and Jess enter "then will you join us?"

**Please R&R**


End file.
